In soteriology, double imputation is the doctrine where the Christian's sins are imputed to Christ, and Christ's righteousness is imputed to the Christian. Often in the presentation of the gospel the concept of double imputation is ignored. More often, a single imputation is presented where simply the Christian's sins are imputed to Christ. Failure to grasp the doctrine of double imputation can result in the person not having a biblical view of assurance. Sadly in many cases, both double and single imputation are not properly understood, and a “salvation by works” is actually taught (i.e. if your good deeds outweigh you evil deeds you go to heaven).